A Dream (Black Veil Brides Fanfiction)
by WikiSpottedtail
Summary: V is a young adult who works long hours and dreams of being able to see her favorite band: Black Veil Brides! When her co-worker and friend Danny lands a pair of tickets, she has mixed feelings. Will she be able to go? Or will her life strip her of her one and only dream? Also includes chapters from the BVB member's POVs (coming soon).


Thanks for checking out my story! All reviews are welcome (yes, even the criticizing ones. I want to know how I can improve). I hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter One - The Surprise**

"Have a good day," I say as the customer grabs their bag of shoes hurriedly and walks out the door. I sigh and rub my forehead. Headache. I seem to get a lot of those. I walk absently towards the back of the store. My co-worker Danny is working there. His sleeves glow in the light of the room.

"You heading out, V?" he asks as he arranges shoes delicately in a box.

I shake my head. "Nope. I have to work the late shift tonight. I'm sitting in for Tanya. She called in sick. You heading out?"

"Fifteen minutes." He opens up another box of shoes and stuffs them with tissue paper. He smiles at me, but notices the twinge expression on my face. "What's the matter, V?" he asks. "You look sick."

"Headache," I say, waving my hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter."

"Need some Advil?" Danny asks, his eyebrows creasing in concern. "I could ask the manager if he has any."

I shrug. "I just need some sleep. That's all."

I help him bag shoes, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head.

It's true that I get headaches because I hardly ever sleep. I'm always working. I have to help support my family. I'm eighteen, and I already work three jobs. I work at Journey's full time, Hot Topic full time, and McDonald's part time. My mother and father work wherever they can, but it never seems to be enough. We're always bleeding money, trying to get by. I dropped out of school three years ago to help raise money. It still wasn't enough. My parents fret that we'll lose our home because we always seem to pay rent late.

Danny puts a box of Osiris shoes on a pile of boxes. He's tall and lean, and his body is more ink than skin. I'm surprised he can get a job with as many tattoos he has. His eyes and hair are dark brown. His hair hangs in his face, covering his forehead like a horse's mane. Unlike me, he loves to talk. He just about always has something to say.

I'm surprised that Danny and I are friends, because we're so different. I'm secluded and reserved, and I don't have any tattoos. I'm short and thin. My hair is naturally black, which hangs a bit past my shoulders. My eyes are green, like holly leaves. My mother says I'm as beautiful as the morning star, but I'm not pretty at all. My shoulders are too broad, out of proportion with the rest of my body, and most people have a hard time believing I'm eighteen years old, because I'm filled out like a twelve year old. I'm not the three Bs: beautiful, blond, and busty.

There is one thing that Danny and I have in common: music. Danny loves rock music, and he loves to talk about different bands that he listens to and sees in concert. He was the one who got me into rock music. I can't afford to buy a bunch of records (I don't even have an iPod), but I love listening to the albums that Danny brings to work with him.

"Going to see Avenged Sevenfold next week. Got VIP tickets for Christmas," Danny tells me, leaning casually against the "employee's only" door. "Gonna be awesome."

"Sweet," I say, grinning amidst my headache. I'm happy for him, but part of me is always envious when he mentions concerts. I've never had extra money, so I've never considered going to a concert. I bet it's amazing, being one with the musicians and the crowd. "You're gonna have a killer time. I'm sure they're great in concert."

"Yeah, they are. They're touring with Black Veil Brides," he says.

Black Veil Brides. My favorite band. I force a smile. "You're going to have a great time, Danny."

Danny raises an eyebrow. "Want to come with me?"

"I'd love to, but you know I can't afford it," I tell him sadly.

He does a fist pump, catching me off guard. I drop the shoes I'm holding, and they go _THUMP_ on the ground. He cries, "Then I'm gonna blow your mind when I tell you this: I got an extra ticket for free. Don't you see, V? You can come with me. . . without having to pay anything!"

For a second, I'm stunned. I don't even think to pick up the shoes I dropped. I wonder if I heard him right. Did he really just offer me VIP tickets to see my favorite band for FREE?

"Seriously?" I ask breathlessly.

He gives me a toothy grin and slaps my back proudly. "Yeah! Isn't that awesome? We're going to get front row seats, and we'll be able to meet the bands!"

I don't know what to say. I cover my hand over my mouth, bending down to pick up the shoes so Danny doesn't see the tears that are beginning to form in my eyes. I really hate getting emotional, but I've never had a gift like this. All my life I've never allowed myself to want anything other than supporting my family. But part of me always wanted to see a band in concert. Danny knew that; and now I'm not sure how to respond. He doesn't expect me to say anything. He leans forward and gives me a comforting hug.

"I know it's overwhelming, V," he murmurs in my ear. "But it's real. You're actually going to be able to do something for yourself."

"I can't pay you back," I blurt out. Two things I hate: getting emotional, and owing people. My family has always been in debt, and I can't let Danny do something for me without me repaying full price.

He pulls away and looks seriously into my eyes. "Don't even think about trying to pay me back," he says sternly. "Let me do this one thing for you."

I know I'll have to repay him in some way, but I don't think about it now. I'm engulfed in happiness. "Thank you, Danny," I whisper. "Thank you so much."

He smiles and wipes the tears out of my eyes. "You better get out to the front counter, V," he says cheerfully. "You got some work to do before the big show."

I grin and head to the bathroom. I check myself in the mirror to make sure my eyes aren't red and puffy from crying. While I'm there, I scream with excitement into my hands. Afterwards, I go back to the front, where there are customers waiting. My headache lingers still, but it is faint compared to the anticipation that has overtaken me. I'm going to see A7X and BVB!

I wonder what my parents will say when I tell them. I push the thought out of my mind for the moment. I'll think about that later. Right now: focus on the customers.

Now you've met V! What will happen when V and Danny get caught up in the BVB concert? Will V's parents let her go? What is V's real name? Find out next chapter!


End file.
